


Nightmare

by Pichitinha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, angst-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/pseuds/Pichitinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny has a nightmare that Harry died and wakes up crying, Harry comforts her. - Tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

He was there, laying still, his skin paler by the minute. People gathered around the _other_ body, checking, celebrating, but she couldn't. She was frozen on her feet, her eyes not even daring to blink, because _what if he moved an inch and she missed it_? But he didn't. And he wouldn't. Somehow in the back of her mind she knew her family was probably together, mourning him, but she couldn't move. She wasn't sure if she was crying or not, if she was screaming or not, if she was shaking or not. She felt numb and empty. He was dead. Except he couldn't be. Except he _was_.

"Ginny?" His voice was so distant and so strong she wasn't sure if she was really listening to it. "Ginny, wake up." He slightly shook her, and she started to come out of her sleep. "Ginny?"

Her eyes finally snapped open. She was sweating and shaking and her breath was so fast she could swear she'd been jogging. "I'm awake." She said stupidly to him. "I'm okay."

"You're most certainly not okay. You are crying, Ginny, what happened?" He dried her tears with his fingers as he spoke and just then she noticed she really was crying, _hard_.

"Just a nightmare. It was nothing." She hated to feel weak. It was just a dream, it shouldn't bother her so much.

"What was it about?" He looked really concerned and she knew he wasn't going to give up.

She sighed. "You were dead." That was all she said. All she'd _manage_ to say.

"Ginny…" He moved closer, involving her with his arms. "It's okay, it was just a nightmare."

"I know that!" She snapped at him getting away of his grip. "I can see you here, Harry, I know you're alive."

He sighed and moved back to where he was. "Okay."

They sat in silence for a moment, and then Harry turned on his back and lay down facing the opposite wall.

Giving in to more tears, Ginny got closer to him and embraced him from behind. "Sorry," she whispered. "I just… I hate this. I hate feeling this way. You're here, we're together, the war is over… and at night I sometimes just go back and live all of that again. It feels like I can't have this life, you know, like at some point I have to remember that things weren't always perfect and that maybe they won't always be and… it scares me. And I hate it."

Harry turned to look at her. He too embraced her by the waist and got his face closer to hers. "I know what you mean, Ginny. But, even though we can't be sure and I can't promise you anything, I don't think things will ever be as bad as they once were. It was horrible, but we survived. And now… well, now it's us, right? That's the most important part."

She sighed and nodded slightly. "Yeah, that's what matter." Then she closed the gap between them and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Thank you."

"Just remember that, no matter what, I'm not leaving you. Okay?"

She let out a tiny smile. "Okay."

And he kissed her again, this time with more passion, and the cold that was still inside of her because of the dream disappeared.

She knew her nightmares wouldn't stop so fast, but she also knew Harry would always be there to help her get over them. And that was good enough.


End file.
